


Because I'm Batman

by batbatlove



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbatlove/pseuds/batbatlove
Summary: 突然想到某個訪談影片是不是有提到小朋友比較喜歡蝙蝠俠? (不太清楚)所以特別想畫孩子們喜新厭舊的畫面(´,_ゝ`)





	Because I'm Batman




End file.
